I'm Tired of Being Hurt
by syuumitsu
Summary: Fuji Syuuri was rejected by Tezuka Kunimitsu. Will she get a happy ending? Warnings: Genderbender and Crossdressing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! *smiles* It's me again! :D I have another story for you.**

**Title: I'm tired of Being Hurt**

**Author: Syuumistu**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT! :( I own them in my dreams. **

**Warning: Gender Bender and Crossdressing **

**Characters:**

**Fuji Syuuri **

**Middle child of Fuji Family. **

**A girl who hates being a woman.**

**Fell in love with Tezuka Kunimitsu but get rejected by him**

**Chapter 1**

"Yuuta! Get off me now!" Syuuri said while struggling at Yuuta's very tight grip on her wrists.

"Yuuta! Make sure she will not get away!" Yumiko said in her most serious tone made Yuuta shiver and obeyed her elder sister.

Yumiko is forcing Fuji (Syuuri) to wear her school uniform (skirt). Because she hates wearing them and making her uncomfortable.

"Here my dear Syuu-chan!" She presented her new school uniform much of Syuuri's dismay.

"What's this rubbish?!" She shouted.

"Yare, yare Syuu-chan."

Suddenly they heard a knock but they didn't mind who it was so they ignored it.

Yoshiko knocked on the door of her middle child's middle child while she heard some scream. She opened the door revealing Yuuta's holding Syuuri's wrists really tight, Syuuri struggling and Yumiko who is smiling evilly while holding a skirt.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" She asked her children in an angry voice while hands on her waist.

"Kaa-san! Yuuta and Nee-san's forcing me to wear skirts! You know that I hate them!" She said while pouting.

She walked towards her children and said sighed.

"You two get off her now. Respect your sister's likes and dislikes."

Yumiko pouted. "But Okaa-san she must wear skits too." She grabbed the shoulder length honey brown wig. "This stupid wig is useless."

"It's useless for you! For me NO!" She grabbed the wig from Yumiko's hands and ran towards her room bathroom to change to her uniform [black pants and polo shirt].

Moment later she walked outside the bathroom revealing her manly features.

Shoulder length hair [wig], flat chests [she bandaged it to make it flat] and etc.

Their mother noticed that the other two is not doing anything.

"Are you two don't have classes today?"

"Damn it! I'm going to be late!" Yuuta and Yumiko said in chorus.

**A/N: I'm going to use the pronound he, his, him, etc. when it is out of their home or if it's necessary. :))**

**-Seishun Gakuen-**

**Inside class 3-1**

The teacher walked inside their classroom.

"Minna, please sit on your designated areas we are about to start."

The class started and they had a complicated lesson in History.

Fuji approached Tezuka to study together.

"Ne Tezuka, can we study together?" Fuji asked while praying inside for his approval.

Tezuka nodded and only "Hn." Was his answer.

Fuji was so happy about this.

**-Journey towards the Fuji residence-**

Their journey to Fuji residence is very quiet. Fuji stopped walking and Tezuka noticed that they were in front of a big western house.

"Here we are." Fuji said smiling and opened the gate.

He opened the front door and put his shoes on the shoe rack.

"TADAIMA!" He said.

Yumiko ad Yoshiko heard her [I'm going to use her.]. Yumiko launched to their house's entrance and greeted her sister.

"Okaeri Syuu-" She almost slipped the name "Syuuri" when she saw Tezuka. "Ne, Syuu why is Tezuka-kuns here?" She smirked.

"We will study together. I have difficulty in our History subject a while ago." She said while walking towards the living room.

"Come Tezuka." She gestured Tezuka towards their living room.

They walked towards the living room. She left Tezuka for a while to get some snacks and refreshments.

"Here." She offered him some cookies.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow and stared at the cookies.

"Don't worry they're not too sweet." She giggled.

"Wait for me, I'll just take a shower and I will get the books."

She walked to her room take take a shower. Unknown to Tezuka that she's actually a girl.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I'm gonna stop at this moment because my neck really hurts right now and I'm yet doin my assignment in Science. **

**I'm gonna update this as soon as possible. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! :) Thank you for those who reviewed.**

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 2**

Syuuri closed the door behind her while she's panting. She can't imagine that Tezuka was easily approved her request.

"Saa, I'll now take a shower. I don't want him to wait for so long." She said to herself, so she walked to her closet and took some clothes and went to her room's bathroom.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

While Tezuka is waiting for Fuji, he took a photo album under the center table and started to look at it. He was amazed at the pictures. It was captured perfectly and has some hidden messages at them. Tezuka's eyes widen when he saw a figure that is very familiar to him, she is wearing a dress and around 5 yrs. of age.

"_Fu-Fuji?"___He was very shocked and confused but he didn't know that it was really Fuji.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Yumiko walked inside in the living. He saw Tezuka's eyes widen in confusion while he's looking at the photo album. She ran towards him because of the thought: _"I think he saw Syuu's picture in dress." _

"Tezuka-kun." She said. He almost jumped from his seat. After some seconds he composed his self and put back his stoic expression.

"Fuji-san." He look at Yumiko and put his eyes back on Syuuri's picture.

Yumiko noticed Tezuka's expression. "That's our cousin." She smiled.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Fuji is already finished showering. She combed her armpit length honey brown hair and dried it and put back her wig. She took the books on her study table and proceeded to their living room.

When she is already in the living room she saw Tezuka and Yumiko looking at the photo album. She felt nervous because she knew that there's a possibility that Tezuka might see her pictures wearing dresses.

"Sorry for the wait." She said with her smile.

"Hn." He nodded in response.

Yumiko stood ad said , "Hmm… Ja! I'll leave you both now." With that she left her sister and Tezuka.

"Let's start." She said.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Their study session took two hours so they insisted Tezuka to stay until dinner.

"Arigatou Fuji-san." Tezuka bowed politely.

"You're welcome Tezuka-kun." Yoshiko said and smiled at him. He nodded in response and left.

Yumiko elbowed her baby sister and teased her.

" Say it Syuu-chan. You like him don't you?" She smirked.

Syuuri blushed like a mad and pinched her sister's cheeks until it became red. "Baka Aneki!" She pouted.

"Tha-that hurts! MOM!" She almost cried out in pain.

Yoshiko put her hands on her waist and scolded them. "Stop it you two! Yumiko stop teasing your sister and Syuu don't hurt your sister when she's teasing you. You know her attitude."

Yumiko and Syuuri pouted. Fuji removed her wig revealing her beautiful honey brown hair.

The three of them walked inside their house.

**A/N: Short Chapter! :D**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! **

**I hate my mom when I'm doing this. She didn't stop bugging me while I'm thinking about this chapter. .**

**The chapter 3 of Love in School Days is already done but I will not post it yet. I'm still gonna perfect that chapter for all of you. **

**Ja! I will do my assignment for my CL subject. No classes tomorrow! Banzai! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I'll focus on my other fic but don't worry will try to update this too as soon as possible. :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**Chapter 3**

**-Morning-**

**-Seigaku, class 3-1—**

Fuji is looking outside while their class is going on. She's thinking what's wrong with her. She can't explain what's really happening to her. Everytime Tezuka's with she felt really nervous, happy and sad when Tezuka's not near to her and.

"What is this feeling?" She asked herself.

"Fuji-kun! Daydreaming again! Pls. answer the problem number 10!" Hanasu-sensei shouted.

She saw the no. 10 problem quite easy. Fuji being a tensai he walked to the board and answered the problem.

Once she is already done. "The answer is -249.82 N sensei." He smiled and went back to his place and stared and think again.

The teacher computed her answer and he was really shocked that it was correct. Many of the class found that problem really difficult while Fuji just answered it like a plain easy question.

"Your answer is correct Fuji-kun."

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Tennis Club clubroom-**

Fuji is always the first one who is coming in the clubroom [of course she's a girl she doesn't want the other regulars to see her chest]. She changed to her regular jersey and sat on a bench and think again.

"_**Should I give it a try?" He muttered.**_

"_**What if he reject me? I will get hurt. I don't want to cry"**_

At the that the door opened revealing Tezuka.

"You're too early Tezuka." She said and smiled.

"Hn. You too." He nodded and replied. He took off his shirt and changed into regular's jersey. Unknown to him Fuji is blushing like a mad.

Fuji stood up. She can't calm her heart from beating so fast. She grabbed her racket and rushed outside.

"I'm going to practice!" She said to Tezuka while running as fast as she could.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-Behind a tree-**

Syuuri's panting heavily and her face is still very red.

"_Damn it I'm acting really weird. I hope they won't notice this." She thought and put her hand to her chest. She can feel her heartbeat is still fast._

She took a tennis ball in her pocket and played against the wall. She hit it as hard as she could. It relieved her from her feelings.

Suddenly Tezuka's handsome face and half naked body crossed her mind. It still haunting her.

"_God! Tezuka you're making me crazy!" She scolded herself._

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

**-After Tennis practice-**

**-Journey to home-**

Fuji's walking home. She can't stop thinking about Tezuka. She shook her head and said she must stop it. So she continued to walk.

After walking by few minutes, she saw Tezuka ahead of her few meters away taking the same direction to her house. She smiled and quickly approached him.

"Yo Tezuka!" She greeted him.

"Fuji." He said.

"Going home?" she asked and Tezuka only nodded.

"Saa.. I think we should go home together my house is in the same direction as yours." She smiled and "Hn." Was his only respond.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

The journey took half an hour of walk because of Fuji's photography interests. Everytime they passed by in a street with a beautiful scenery they are stopping at it and it takes many minutes when she's taking same pictures.

Fuji stopped from walking and Tezuka noticed that they are in front of Fuji residence.

"Ja Tezuka!" She bade goodbye and smiled. Tezuka nodded and Fuji walked inside.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji **

Fuji entered the house and noticed Yumiko was in front of her, grinning widely.

"So baby sister has already a boyfriend." She teased and smirked at her baby sister.

Fuji blushed and yelled. "No! He's just a team mate!" Fuji defended herself.

"Really? But why are you walking home together huh.?" Yumiko said.

"It's just that our homes has the same direction. And stop thinking many things that are not true!"

Yoshiko went where her girls are. She saw Syuuri's blushing and Yumiko's grinning wdely.

"What's wrong Syuu-chan?" Yoshiko asked.

"Oh mom! Syuu-chan got a boyfriend?" Yumiko answered her mom. Yoshiko raised an eyebrow and turned to Syuuri.

"Is it true Syuu-chan?" she said with half angered voice.

"It's not true mom!" She said. "We're just team mates!" Fuji pouted.

"who?" Yoshiko asked. "Tezuka-kun!" Yumiko said happily.

"Syuu-chan's in love huh." She teased her 2nd lady.

"Kaa-san!" Syuuri blushed more.

"Hai. Hai. Come now you two dinner is already served." With that they walked to the dining room to eat their dinner.

**To be continued….**

**A/N: Chapter 3 done!**

**My neck hurts. I'm now hungry! I'm not yet eating my lunch because of this chapter.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! ^o^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Konnichiwa! I'm back. :) **

**Thanks for all those who reviewed. **

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 4**

**-Fuji Residence-**

**-Syuuri's bedroom—**

After dinner, Fuji laid down on her bed face is pressed on the pillow and started to think again.

_What's wrong with me?_

_I'm not supposed to be like this._

_It's Tezuka's fault!_

_Do I have a crush on him? May be more?_

_Do I love him? _

_NO! It can't be!_

Fuji shook her head at the thoughts. She covered herself with the blanket and went to dreamland.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Morning-**

Fuji woke up from her sleep. Her face is very red because of her dream. She dreamt that she is a fine lady and Tezuka was her perfect lover.

Fuji returned to reality when she heard her mother knocked the door.

"Syuu-chan, get up now dear. You're going to be late." Yoshiko said.

"Hai. Oka-san!" She answered her mother and cleaned her bed. She walked to her closet to take a shower.

After few minutes, Syuuri walked out from the bathroom and dried her hair before she put her wig and school uniform.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Dining Room-**

"Ohayou nee-san, kaa-san." She greeted and smiled.

"Ohayou Syuu-chan." Yumiko said.

Yoshiko served their food.

"Ittadakimasu!"

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Seigaku Tennis Courts-**

All the regulars are playing in the courts.

"Hoi. Hoi! Fujiko is off guarded!" Eiji shouted and it made everyone felt strange.

"Ii data." As he scribbled in his data notebook.

"Fuji! Focus on the practice!" Tezuka shouted outside the court.

"H-hai!" She answered.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-After Tennis Practice-**

All of the regulars are gathered inside the clubroom.

"Fujiko's weird today." Eiji said.

"Am I" Fuji answered back. Eiji nodded. "But you're always weird everyday but today it's more than that."

"Saa.. The next subject is English. I'll give you my notes later." Fuji said. Eiji jumped because of happiness. "Arigatou Fujiko-chan!" He hugged Fuji tightly. "You're welcome ne!" She smiled.

All of the regulars are already gone and left Tezuka and Fuji.

Fuji's heart is beating faster than normal again.

_Should I confess later?_

_What if he reject me? How should I move on?_

Fuji gathered all her courage and decided that she will confess her feelings for Tezuka today.

"Ne Tezuka." She said

Tezuka turned around. "What?"

"Can you wait for me after classes?" She asked.

Tezuka was very confused and only nodded.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-After classes-**

Tezuka was waiting for Fuji outside their clubroom. It took half an hour of waiting, thank goodness he's not annoyed of Fuji being late.

"Tezuka! Gomen ne. I'm late!" She said while catching her breathe.

"Hn." He said.

They walked towards their home with full of silence. Fuji broke the silence and asked Tezuka something.

"Ne Tezuka.. Can we go to the park?" She asked.

"Hn."

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Park-**

Once they are in the park, Fuji took a deep breath.

"Tezuka I want to tell you something." Fuji said nervously.

"What" Tezuka said coldly.

"Tezuka.. I.. uh.. I.." Fuji's stuttering because of nervousness. _Come on Syuuri say it!_

"What?" Now he's kinda pissed off.

"Tezuka I LIKE YOU!" Syuuri finally said it. Her face is all red and she felt like her chest will explode.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: That's all for now!**

**Phew! 2 chapters in one day!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait. I was too busy. **

**I think I'm gonna post another new story soon. This time, my classmate wrote it and all I will do is write some details, edit it and publish here. About the Perfect Pair again of course! 3**

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 5**

"Tezuka I LIKE YOU!" Syuuri shouted.

Tezuka is very stunned by her sudden confession. He doesn't know how to respond. He's totally speechless. For the first time he let his guard down.

Thinking about a good decision, Tezuka finally decided what will be his answer.

He took a deep breath and said: "I like you too Fuji. You're a good friend and strong too…" Tezuka was cut off by Fuji. "It's not like that Tezuka. I want us in a.. well.. relationship."

Tezuka's eyes widen. _He can't have a relationship with another man. He's a __**guy **__not a __**gay**__!_

"I'm sorry Fuji but I can't accept your feelings to me. I'm not a gay." Tezuka said coldly.

Fuji felt like the whole world fell on her, her heart like it is pricked by millions of needles leaving a very hurtful memory. She wanted to cry by Tezuka's rejection but half of her said that she must be strong.

"I…I unders-s-stand." Fuji is now stuttering closed into crying. "Let's just pretend that this never happened ne?" She gave him her fake smile to hide her true feelings.

Tezuka nodded . He felt a little guilt in him. They walked together on their way to their home.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Fuji Residence-**

Syuuri was welcomed by her sister and mother when she entered their home. [Yuuta's in dorm and their father works overseas.]

"Okaeri!" Both Yumiko and Yoshiko greet.

Syuuri just passed them and didn't bother to look back. Her sister and mother was very confused, this morning she was very cheerful and now she looks like she's carrying the whole world on her back.

"I wonder what happened to her." Yumiko said curiously.

"I will talk to her later." The mother said.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Syuuri's room-**

Fuji removed the wig from her head and dropped it on the floor. She buried her face on the pillow and started to cry. Hot tears are falling from her beautiful face.

"_He was my first love." She sobbed hardly._

_Why he needs to reject me?_

_It hurts Tezuka! It hurts so much. _

Fuji is still sobbing and didn't notice that her mother was in her room. Yoshiko approached Fuji to comfort her.

"Syuu-chan dear. What's wrong?" Yoshiko asked worriedly.

"Nothing okaa-san." She's still sobbing. _Stupid tears! Please stop falling! I don't want my mom to worry about me. Please stop falling._

"Dear, there's something wrong. You're crying but I don't know the reason. It hurts when my precious daughter is crying." She caressed Syuuri's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Okaa-san…" She sobbed. " *sniff sniff* He… He rejected me." She hugged Yoshiko and cried even harder.

"Who my darling?" Yoshiko asked.

"Te-te-tezuka.." She said. "He rejected my feelings for him. He said he's not a gay. He will not be a gay because I'm a girl okaa-san." She sobs.

"Darling he thought that you're a guy. Remember only or family knows that your real name is Fuji Syuuri and not Fuji Syuusuke. It''s possible for him to misunderstand that."

"What should I do? I don't want to be a girl but I love him." Fuji said.

"You should act like a girl. Wear women's clothes or if you don't want him to fall for you, you need to move on." Yoshiko said.

"I can't do it. I love him, but I don't want to wear skirts and dresses."

"It's up to you my dear. I will be there for you when you made up your mind. Now get some sleep. You will be ugly if you sleep late." Yoshiko smiled at Syuuri. Her daughter hugged his very tight. She kissed her mother's cheek and thanked her.

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-After Weekend. Monday-**

**-Yumiko's Room-**

Syuuri's rushing to her sister's room early in the morning. "NEE-SAN!" She shouted.

Yumiko's very shocked why is her sister is rushing to her. "W-what is it Syuu?" She asked curiously.

"Nee-san, can.. can… Can I borrow your old Seigaku uniform? You know.. um.. w-with t-t-t-the s-s-skirt.." Syuuri asked while she's blushing.

Yumiko's eyes widen when she heard her sister. "Come again?" "Y-you said you want the skirt?" Syuuri nodded.

Yumiko smirked at her sister. "Well, well, well. So she started to like skirts huh." Yumiko went to her closet to find the uniform.

After few minutes, she found it. It is not so old-looking uniform. It's very nice. She lend it to Syuuri.

"Change in my room's bathroom. I wanna see it first." Yumiko said. Syuuri just obeyed her sister. There's no time in arguing. She will be late if she do that.

Few moments passed, she already wore the skirt. She felt cold on her legs. It's very short in her opinion. Yumiko's eyes sparkled when she saw her sister. Syuuri's absolutely beautiful and stunning. All she needs is just a little makeover and she will look perfect. All the boys will fall t her charms.

"Ne Syuuri., what's gotten to you? Do you have a fever?"

"I don't have a fever nee-san."

"Are you sure? I mean you will wear that the entire day."

"Hai. Hai."

"Go in front of the mirror." Yumiko said.

"What for?" Syuuri raised an eyebrow.

"I'll give you a little makeover." Yumiko said readying the hairpins and setting aside the make-ups.

"I don't want." Syuuri protested.

"Come on. Don't be such a kill joy. I will just comb your hair and put some little accessories on it. I will not allow you to wear that stupid wig today!" Yumiko looked at her dangerously. It made Syuuri just obeyed her and sat in front of the mirror.

Yumiko combed Syuuuri's waist length honey brown hair. It's very soft and shiny that every women wants_. Yumiko wondered why her sister hates to be a woman despite of her perfect features._ She put two silver hairpins to her sister's hair for finishing touches.

"You're done." She smiled.

Syuuri's eyes widen when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Is this really me?" Syuuri asked.

Yumiko nodded and said: "You're beautiful. Do you know that?"

"No." Syuuri said coldy.

"Ja! I have ti go!"

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**-Seigaku-**

Fuji's walking in the school premises of Seigaku. She felt awkward because many eyes are watching her. She sighed, because starting today she will be a girl and not a boy anymore.

**Flashback**

_After being rejected by Tezuka, she swore to herself that she will make him realize how stupid he is for rejecting her_. _She asked for her mother's help for that._

_Yoshiko called the Seigaku's registrar. _

"_Hello" Yoshiko said._

"_Good afternoon, ma'am. May I know who are you and what can I do for you" The school registrar asked._

"_I'm Fuji Yoshiko, mother of Fuji Syuusuke. Ano.. thank you for approving my daughter's data and accepted her as a boy in your school although she's really a girl. I just want to say that can you please erase my daughter's records in your school from being a boy to a girl. She decided that she wanted to be true to herself and be a girl for the rest of her life."_

_The school registrar was very shocked. Because when this certain Fuji Syuuri enrolled to their school, she was very stubborn when she said that she will disguise as a boy in their school and her name will be Fuji Syuusuke. In first, she didn't approve that, but when Fuji used her famous puppy eyes it melt the heart of the school's registrar and approved the request and now she will go to school as an official girl. WHAT THE HELL THIS CHILD THINKING?!_

"_That's good. The school will not be at risk anymore everytime the tennis club is joining the tournaments. We are having some conflicts on how we will change her data when the committees are asking for their records. I will approve that request of yours Fuji-san." The registrar said._

_Yoshiko smiled. "Arigatou!" She hung up the phone._

_**End of Flashback**_

**-Class 3-1-**

The teacher introduced her to the class. "Minna, this is Fuji Syuuri. Cousin of Fuji Syuusuke who migrated overseas." She said.

Fuji's open must be open always or else her classmates will recognize her.

She bowed ad smiled to them. "I'm Fuji Syuuri minna-san. Yuroshiku!"

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

Tezuka's mind is flying and didn't notice that the teacher was introducing the other side of Fuji. He still feel some guilt when the time he rejected Fuji. He was very confused. He's currently recalling all of his memories together with Fuji, his happy moments with Fuji, their matches, their relaxing conversations and many more.

He thinks that he's a jerk, stupid, etc. for rejecting the tensai. He was very confused with his feelings lately- the time when Syuuri confessed.

"You may sit down beside Tezuka-kun." The teacher said.

Tezuka snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He looked at the newbie beside him. His is very shocked that she looked like Fuji, the difference was she has a waist length honey brown hair and most of all **SHE IS A GIRL!**

**A/N: Chapter 5 check!**

**Sorry for the long update. I'm super busy with school activities and next week is exams week. God damn it! I'm sucked at Physics. We only have one will to discuss all our topics for the exams. I need to focus! :(**

'**Til my next update. The chapter 6 of Love in school days is not yet done so I'm not yet posting the chapter 5. How cruel. *giggles* I will update it soon. Just wait and be patient ne!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo minna-san!**

**I'm really really sorry for not updating this story. I really ran out of ideas. **

**I don't know what is the next plot so I'm terribly sorry. *bows***

**BTW like this page on Facebook : Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**They will have an event this coming Sept. 29, 2012 once they 1,400 likes.**

**Their story line is:**

**You [liker] found out that your boyfriend [POT character ] is cheating on you. You are very broken hearted with that. Days passed, you idiot boyfriend realized how stupid he was when he hurt you and let you go and now he is doing his best to claim you again.**

**THIS IS EXCITING! :D**

**I think their plot is same with this story. I will get some ideas from that to make this story better. My friend is one of the head admins in that page so I'm helping them to plug their page. So please minna-san don't forget to like "Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page" on Fcaebook.**

**I'm back with my chapter 6**

**Here it is.  
**

**TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji TezukaxFuji**

**Chapter 6**

**-Inside the classroom-**

Fuji is looking outside. She is very irritated at the skirt she was wearing. She felt like it is a super short shorts for her and many perverts would like to see what is underneath it.

_Stupid skirts! Why do many girls love them? They're very revealing!_

Fuji crossed her legs showing her milky and flawless legs. She felt like there are many pairs of eyes looking at her so she tore he sight outside and looked at her classmates. She was very shocked to find out that many boys are staring at her including Tezuka.

She smirked at herself thinking that Tezuka is now falling for her.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Photography Club-**

Fuji registered for the photography club during their lunch break. She is now listening to their club president because he is giving each of the members their respective assignments. **[A/N: He tested Fuji's abilities so she is qualified to be a photographer for their school's newspaper] **

"Fuji-chan!" Takahisa Hatori, the Photography Cub President said.

"H-hai Hatori-senpai?"

"I will assign you to take pictures of the Tennis Club! Take a lot of pictures of them and we will have a report for that."

"As you wish Hatori-senpai!"

Fuji took the camera that was lying on the table and went to the tennis courts. She felt kinda sad inside because she can't join tennis club anymore because she is afraid that most of the students know Fuji Syuusuke's special moves and her plan to make Tezuka fall for him will fail.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tennis Courts-**

Fuji stood outside of the Tennis courts and started her duty. She took many pictures of the players during their matches.

She's already done with other regulars and the only one who is not yet inside the memory card is Tezuka. She is very nervous and felt a pang on her chest because she will now take a picture of Tezuka. After that confession, Tezuka distanced his self from her during the practice, going home and the things that they are sometimes doing together so she decided to stop her disguise and continue her life being a girl.

Fuji is walking where Tezuka is playing. She wants to be friends with him again but it seems that it is very impossible now. Not only because she is now a girl in their school but she is afraid that Tezuka might not being with her because she is look like their tensai 'Fuji Syuusuke' that is in abroad.

Fuji positioned herself and began taking some pictures. It hurts that Tezuka is very near to her yet very far from her reach. She wants to cry because she brushed Tezuka away because of her selfishness. Is friendship already enough?

She didn't know that Eiji is already beside her. "You know, you really like Fujiko-chan nya! Well except for being a girl and your waist length hair. If you cut it you're now Fujiko-chan!" Eiji exclaimed. Fuji fell on the floor because of the shock and everyone stopped from what they are doing and looked at Fuji. They examined her from head to toe and found out that their cat-like regular is telling the truth.

Some boys are happy because an angel visited them to take their pictures. Fuji felt embarrassed because of that. She don't want that stares! She only want Tezuka to look at her in that way. Tears now fell from her cheeks and dashed away from the courts. The boys are very curious why she cried. They felt guilty from staring at her because they can sense that she was very embarrassed because of it.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Months passed-**

It is now February. They will have prom this month.

"Class this coming next Thursday is the school's prom. The preparations are now done and all we need to do is to prepare the venue and prepare yourselves." Their adviser said. They girls are now chattering what will they wear in that day. They are very excited that they can dance with their crushes and be their dates. Unknown to them Fuji is now very nervous because of that event. She really hate to wear dresses, skirts and now she will wear a gown. A GOWN! Darn it! It will be a hell for her.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Fuji made her way to their home. Her smile on her face can't be seen this time.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Fuji knocked on their house's door and it is opened by her mother. "Tadaima Okka-san." Syuuri said in a depressed tone.

Yoshiko raised an eyebrow. What happened to her daughter again? "Okaeri Syuu-chan. You sound sad today."

"Kaa-chan. Can we continue this in the dining room?"

"Sure. Sure my dear. Come, the dinner is now ready. Yuuta and your dad is here."

The mother and the daughter made their way to the dining room where their other family members are waiting.

"How's my little daughter?" Fuji Daisuke said as he kissed Syuuri's forehead.

Fuji smiled at her father. "I'm fine otou-chan."

Fuji sit and took a bite from her food. "Kaa-san."

"What is it Syuu-chan?"

"We have a prom next Thursday."

"Why are you sound so depressed?" Yumiko asked.

"I have to wear a gown on that day." Syuuri said irritated.

"Isn't that idea ne okaa-san, otou-san? Syuu-chan will wear a gown! That day will be heaven." Yumiko said.

Syuuri glared at her sister. She hates it when she is always teasing her.

"You know I hate gowns nee-san!"

They all laughed at Syuuri [including Yuuta] because of her allergy at girl's things.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Prom day-**

The prom day is now here and the Fuji family is now very busy to make Syuuri beautiful. At first, Syuuri is struggling because they will apply make-up, curl her hair, she will wear a very beautiful gown and high heels. She is now glaring at her father who is sitting on her bed. She can't believe it why her father is like that.

_**Flashback**_

_**Syuuri is running inside their house because the scariest day is now here, the Prom Day. Tonight she will wear the most disgusting and beautiful things [i.e the gown, necklaces, earrings, etc.]. **_

"_**Syuu-chan this is once in a life time so please attend the prom!" Yoshiko said.**_

"_**NO!"**_

_**She ran again and again. Unknown to her, her father is now very irritated because of her stubbornness and soon he stand up.**_

"_**Fuji Syuuri! You will attend that prom whether you like it or not!" Daisuke said in a very serious tone.**_

_**Syuuri stopped from running and gulped. She is very scared at her father when he is in a serious mode.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Fuji sighed.

"You're all done. You look beautiful." The make-up artist said.

Fuji looked at her reflection in the mirror. She is very shocked how beautiful she is. She beautifully curled hair, pink lips, pinkish cheeks and a very light make-up really matches her personality.

"Here you go Syuu-chan." Yoshiko said as she assist her daughter to wear her white elegant gown. After that she wore here 4 inch silver stiletto to add some height to her.

"You look perfect my dear."

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-The Garden [Seigaku hired that garden to that event]-**

Fuji walked outside their car and went to the venue. She is very shocked that she is only five minutes late and now there are already many people. She looked for a specific person she wants to be his partner. Tezuka Kunimitsu.

The boys' eyes widen when they saw Fuji. Her curled honey-brown hair looks very good on her.

Fuji can't find Tezuka. She is very upset by that so she went where the gazebo is [she heard that there is a gazebo in that place]. She is already there, she saw Tezuka sitting next to a girl. She gasped quietly so they can't notice her. She wanted to cry because Tezuka will be never hers. How many rituals she make, Tezuka will not be hers. So she left that scene not wanting to distract them and went to a quite place where she can be aone under the starry starry night. She looked above imagining that Tezuka is her boyfriend, leaning on his muscular shoulder.

She smiled inside that Tezuka can be hers just in her thoughts and not in reality.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I will stop by here. *laughs***

**Please review. I'm really sorry for the long update I just focused on Love in school days. *sighs* I know I'm too cruel to play with Fuji-senpai's feelings. **

**I'm really sorry.**

**Reviews, PMs and Suggestions are very much appreciated. *smiles***

**Don't forget to like this page on Facebook: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Helloo! ;D**

**I'm sorry for disappearing like a bubble because I need to review, review and review! T.T**

**Although it's our semestral break I need to focus. *sighs***

**I came back with my chapter 7. Then I will disappear again.**

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 7**

**-Monday. After that Prom-**

Fuji is very upset because of what she had seen that night. Tezuka is sitting next to a girl. It was very painful for her that the one she loves will never lover her back.

Her smile fades away everyday every time she is thinking about it. Tezuka took away her rationality and it will not back unless Tezuka will be hers.

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Seigaku-**

Fuji is walking for her next class. When she is near at their classroom, Fuji saw Tezuka with the same girl that night. She is hugging his arm happily but when she looked at Tezuka looks like irritated but she ignored it. The most important is Tezuka has already a girlfriend. A GIRLFRIEND!

It is very hard for Fuji to accept it. It hurts her. Her heart, her eyes, everthing. Tezuka is everything for her.

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tennis Corurts- **

Fuji is in the tennis courts again, taking pictures of the regulars for the school's newspaper. It is a good reason for her to be near to Tezuka again. Fuji took her DSLR camera and started her job. Her shots look like it was taken by a professional photographer.

It's for Tezuka's turn to have a photoshoot now. Fuji walked outside the court D and placed herself. She focused the lens and takes some shots.

Fuji saw Tezuka's girlfriend through her camera. Her body trembled because Tezuka is now approaching his girlfriend.

"How's your practice Kuni-chan?" Ayase Shiroki said. Tezuka's girlfriend [she is his fiancé because of their parents had an agreement very much of Tezuka's dismay.]. Tezuka didn't respond to her.

Ayase didn't like his behavior towards her so she clung on Tezuka's arms.

Fuji felt hot tears flowing from her flawless face.

_Why am I crying?_

_It's all done! _

_I lost. _

_He's not mine! Just in my thoughts. Not in reality._

_He's never been mine._

Fuji took a picture of Ayase and Tezuka. After that she ran away, crying.

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**A/N: Let's assume that 6 years had already passed. Tezuka is not yet breaking up with Ayase because his father is always resisting his decision. **

**They are now 23 years old. **

**-6 years later-**

Fuji (boy version) is now 22 years old and a one of the famous photographers in the world. After Junior high she hid her true gender again to everyone and reach dream to be a photographer.

She is now in Germany packing her things for her flight later. She will go back to Japan for her next project as a free lance photographer.

"Saa, at last I will be home again." She smiled. It is already 6 years the last time she stepped on the grounds of Japan.

She glanced at her wrist watch and it states that it is already 10:30 am., her flight is at 11:20 am. Her things are now set and she zipped her bags while her phone rang. She smiled when she saw the name of the caller. It was Eiji. How she missed that red head friend.

"Hello?" Fuji said and she smiled.

"FUJIKOOO-CHAANNN!" Fuji put away the phone from her ear because of Eiji's outburst. It will affect her eardrum if she didn't put it away. _It seems that he hasn't changed after 6 years._ She giggled at her thought.

"Ah Eiji, how are you?" Fuji asked.

"I'm fine. How about you? I'm missed you so much. When will you return?" Eiji pouted. It made Fuji chuckle.

"I'm fine too. Saa, I missed you too Eiji. I don't I'm still busy." Fuji lied because this day she will be home again.

"You meanie."

"My next destination is France so it's impossible Eiji."

"It means it's impossible for you to attend our reunion. Inui said all regulars will have a reunion at Taka-san's place. It will be the day after tomorrow"

Fuji frowned because she heard the word reunion. It means that Tezuka will be there. The worst is he might bring his girlfriend. Although it hurts she wants to see him again even though his girlfriend is around.

"Ah. Eiji I have to go my flight will be at 11:20."

"Ja! Take care Fujiko-chan nya!"

The communication is cut down and Fuji put shades on her eyes and let her silky, soft and honey brown waist length hair play with the wind.

She a cab and told the driver to send her to the airport.

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka Kunimitsu, 23 years old, a famous tennis player and the fiance of Ayase Shiroki was having a phone call from his best friend Oishi Shuichiro.

"Ah Tezuka, how are you now?" Oishi aked.

"Hn. I'm fine. How are the others?"

"All of us are now successful. You and Echizen are now pro. Inui became a scientist. Kaidoh and Momoshiro are P.E teacher. Eiji is a petshop owner. Me a doctor and last Fuji is now one of the world's famous photographer."

"Sou ka." Oishi chuckled at his answer.

"You haven't change Tezuka. You're still saving words."

"Hn."

"Oh by the way, . Inui said all regulars will have a reunion at Taka-san's place. It will be the day after tomorrow. Can you make it? I heard from your from mom that you will be home tomorrow."

"I think so."

"Ah. See you on our reunion then."

"Ah Yudan sezu ni ikou." With that the line had ended.

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tokyo Airport-**

Fuji Syuuri stepped on the ground of her country.

_I'm home. I missed this. Minna, here I come! _She thought.

She stopped a cab and told the address of their house.

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Front of Fuji residence-**

Syuuri walked through their house's gates and she was glad that nothing changed except that their garden has more colorful flowers. She didn't bother herself to knock on the door and she opened it to let herself in.

Yoshiko rushed to their front door because she heard that someone sneaked in. She thought that a thief took advantage of her while no one's home except her, she gasped into her surprise seeing her own daughter smiling at her. Syuuri hugged her mother tightly and buried her face on the crook of Yoshiko's neck.

"Tadaima kaa-chan. I missed you so much." Syuuri whispered to her mother.

"Okaeri Syuu-chan. It's been years and now I'm hugging you again. I missed you so much."

Soon, all the members of the Fuji family are now gathered inside their house. They celebrated Syuuri's return and her success. It really completed Fuji's life but sometimes when she's alone she felt incomplete. She already had every girl's wants but her heart is still not satisfied. She doesn't have her love of her life who she can share all of these. She needed Tezuka. She wants to be with him, but how? He can't even return reciprocate her feelings. Every time she's alone she's crying on her pillow until her heart contents and she fell asleep.

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Reunion of Seigaku Regulars-**

Syuuri put on her honey brown wig and bind her breasts. She sighed because this will be a long night but she also felt excited because she will see Tezuka again.

**-Kawamura Sushi Restaurant-**

All of the regulars except Tezuka are now gathered in the Kawamura Sushi Restaurant .

"It's unusual to Tezuka to be late." Said Oishi. He is now worrying because may be something happened to Tezuka.

"Saa, may be because of the traffic." Fuji said, smiling.

"Minna, here are your sushis and sake." Kawamura served the foods.

"Ah, thank you Taka-san." The regulars said. They help theirselves and dig in.

While they are eating, the door opened revealing the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Ah buchou!" Momo and Kikumaru exclaimed.

"Fssshh.." Kaidoh hissed.

"There is 90% his reason of being late is his girlfriend and father." Inui said while scribbling at his notebook.

"Is that true Tezuka?" Oishi asked curiously.

Tezuka let himself in inside the restaurant. He sat in one of the couches and explained everything.

"So your father is pushing you in a marriage with Shiroki-san?" Oishi asked and Tezuka just nodded. He drank many sake as he can just to forget that stupid marriage. Eventually, he's now drunk. His mind is now blurred and his head fell on Fuji's shoulder.

Fuji felt a weight on her should shoulder. She looked beside and much from her surprise she saw Tezuka sleeping on her shoulder.

"Te-Tezuka?" She shook Tezuka but only she received a groan from him.

"Fuji, what's wrong?" Taka-san asked.

"Tezuka. I think he's drunk." Fuji answered him.

"May be he is too depressed because of the marriage." Oishi said.

"Fujiko-chan, why don't you let him sleep in one of our rooms here? Just walk straight in the hallway and you will see a room at the right side." Kawamura offered to her and smiled.

"Ah, arigatou Taka-san." Fuji smiled at him and she stood up, put Tezuka's right arm around her neck and her left arm on his waist for support.

Fuji found the room what Kawamura told her. She opened it and luckily there is a bed. She put Tezuka on the bed and turned around to return to the others. She can't face him any longer because she will only fall for him more. She's tired. She's tired of being hurt and hoping that he will love her back. Before she takes a step forward, she felt someone dragged her down and she felt on the bed. It's strange, the bed is breathing. Her face is now flushed because she's now on top of Tezuka. She felt arms embraced her possessively and she heard Tezuka speaking.

"Please don't go Fuji. Don't leave me." Tezuka said. Fuji couldn't her ears of what she heard. She blinked and stared at him.

"So-sorry. Wh-what did you say?" Tezuka rolled over and now she is beneath him. She was now pinned down on the bed.

"Don't leave me. I love you Fuji." Fuji's eyes widen of what she heard. She is now confused. Things are now happening very fast. Tezuka confessed to her.

"You're drunk Tezuka and stop giving me false hope. I love you since we are freshmen but you never reciprocated my feelings. So stop lying." Fuji said while she is crying.

"I'm not lying." Tezuka said sternly.

"I'm tired Tezuka. I'm tired of being hurt. Stop saying these. Your mind is blurred. You don't know what you are saying." Fuji said.

"Why don't you just believe me?" Tezuka's patience is now leaving him so he pressed his lips onto Fuji's. Fuji is so surprised at Tezuka's actions but soon she closed her eyes, her arms are wrapped around his neck and kissed back.

Tezuka is savoring the kiss but soon they broke the kiss because of lack of oxygen. Tezuka also kissed Fuji's jaw and neck. He bit her neck leaving a beautiful hickey. His hands are also travelling at Fuji's body. He unbuttoned her polo shirt and touched her bandaged breast.

"Te-Tezuka please stop touching that part." Fuji pushed Tezuka as she felt he is touching her secret parts.

Tezuka pinned Fuji's hands above her head and removed the bandage. When the bandages are now completely removed, Tezuka was very surprised because there is something very soft at Fuji's chest.

"Fuji, you're a girl?"

"Tezuka please stop!" Fuji protested.

Tezuka didn't listen to her and caressed her breast.

"They're so soft Fuji." Tezuka didn't waste any time, he licked and sucked Fuji's nipple.

"Te-Tezuka. Even though I love you, there is no way I will give my virginity away before my marriage" Fuji continued to protest. She gasped when Tezuka bit her nipple.

"Eiji! Inui! Kaidoh! HELP!"

**^O^O^O^O^O^OO^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

"What take him so long?" Eiji pouted.

"Maybe-" Oishi was cut off when they heard a scream.

"Eiji! Inui! Kaidoh! HELP!" It was Fuji. She was screaming for their help. They saw Tezuka on the top of Fuji and Fuji's clothes are opened revealing her… breasts. They others are very shocked and didn't make any move.

"Minna. Help me." Fuji said, crying. The regulars snapped back to reality and hurriedly pushed Tezuka beside. Fuji stood up and covered her chest and hugged Eiji's arm.

Tezuka is now asleep so the regulars turned their heads to Fuji with questioning look. Fuji swallowed the lump in her throat because this is it. Her true self is now revealed.

"Fuji, who exactly are you?" Inui asked.

"I'm Fuji Syu-Syuusuke." She hid behind Eiji.

"No. What I mean is your real identity." Inui said. Fuji looks on the ground preventing to look at her friends.

"Well?" Oishi is now very curious.

Soon, Fuji removed her wig revealing her waist length honey brown hair. The regulars' jaw dropped on the ground.

"F-F-Fuji S-S-Syuuri-chan?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**A/N: A perverted chapter. Ja!**

**Hope you like it. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. *smiles***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I sucked in Chapter 7. I forgot to write the surprise appearance of Fuji in the reunion. **

***facepalms* Use your imaginations in that part. X))**

**Btw, thanks for those who reviewed. *smiles***

**Like this page on facebook: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Here's the link:**

** .com-/-POTRPPF**

**Just remove the dash symbol (-). **

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 8**

"What take him so long?" Eiji pouted.

"Maybe-" Oishi was cut off when they heard a scream.

"Eiji! Inui! Kaidoh! HELP!" It was Fuji. She was screaming for their help. They saw Tezuka on the top of Fuji and Fuji's clothes are opened revealing her… breasts. They others are very shocked and didn't make any move.

"Minna. Help me." Fuji said, crying. The regulars snapped back to reality and hurriedly pushed Tezuka beside. Fuji stood up and covered her chest and hugged Eiji's arm.

Tezuka is now asleep so the regulars turned their heads to Fuji with questioning look. Fuji swallowed the lump in her throat because this is it. Her true self is now revealed.

"Fuji, who exactly are you?" Inui asked.

"I'm Fuji Syu-Syuusuke." She hid behind Eiji.

"No. What I mean is your real identity." Inui said. Fuji looks on the ground preventing to look at her friends.

"Well?" Oishi is now very curious.

Soon, Fuji removed her wig revealing her waist length honey brown hair. The regulars' jaw dropped on the ground.

"F-F-Fuji S-S-Syuuri-chan?!"

Their jaws dropped on the ground because of what they found out. All of them went to the restaurant to make Fuji explain what is really going on.

"So Fuji, are you really a girl?" Oishi asked. He wanted the confirmation from Fuji. Right now, he still can't believe what is really going on.

Fuji can't look straight at the regulars, she balled her fists and she is looking on the ground to avoid their eyes.

"Fujiko-chan?" Eiji asked with concerned voice.

She can't take it anymore so she just nodded and her tears fell from her flawless creamy cheeks.

"Why did you say that our Fuji-senpai left to study in America?" Ryoma asked. The others nodded in agreement. All of them are very curious.

Fuji wanted to run away in order to avoid those questions. But instead of running away she had no choice but to answer them all.

"I-I want to avoid Tezuka and *sobs* u-used my real gender to make him *sobs* f-fall for me." She cried even harder because she confessed her reason to them.

"But in the end, I lost. He is e-e-engaged now." She palmed her face and cried non-stop. Eiji hugged his best friend because of pity.

"Yare, yare Fujiko-chan nya. Tezuka-buchou doesn't love his fiancé."

"While I'm taking him in the room, *sobs* h-he pinned me on the bed and he said he loved me a-and he attempted to r-r-rape me."

"Tezuka really did that?" Oishi exclaimed.

"BUCHOU DID WHAT?!" Eiji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh and Echizen chorused. They can't believe that their very own buchou will rape their own teammate.

They talked almost all night and when the clock stroke 11: 30 pm they went to sleep. Taka let them sleep over. He lent Fuji her own room for privacy and the other men will share rooms.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Morning-**

The rays of the sun that travelled inside the rooms where Tezuka is sleeping woke him up. His head hurt like hell and he tried to remember what happened last night. He groaned as his head really hurt when he tried to sit up. The last thing he remembered was he drank too much because of his father's pushing him in an unwanted marriage. **[AN: He was the one who does not want it. Ayase wants the marriage to be successful.]**

The door opened and it revealed Oishi.

"Ah, ohayou Tezuka."

Tezuka just nodded.

"Are you okay Tezuka?"

"Hn. Just a minor headache."

"Oh by the way, breakfast is ready." With that Oishi left.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka left the room. He was walking on the hallway when he bumped at Fuji. Syuuri didn't even bother to greet him good morning. She just smiled nervously at him and ran to the dining room. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at his teammate's sudden action.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Soon, the reunion is already done and all of them went back to their usual routines.

Fuji- will continue taking pictures for her next project.

Tezuka- he will defend himself to stop that nonsense marriage.

Taka- will run their restaurant like old times.

Eiji- will take care of his pet shop because of his absence yesterday.

Oishi- will have a duty in a hospital.

Kaidoh and Momo- will continue their teaching lessons.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Fuji (male version) was walking on her favourite park when she was still a kid. She was glad that nothing much really changed except that more trees are now planted in here. She took pictures of the nature peacefully (she was glad that she was not bombarded by her fans).

While she is enjoying her activity, she spotted a familiar hazel brown hair and she immediately walk closer to him. Her eyes sparkled because her speculation was correct that the man with hazel brown hair was her long time love, Tezuka. She felt happy that she saw him again after what happened last night and at the same time she felt jealous. She saw a girl beside him enjoying the scene with just Tezuka and her. How she wished that she was the one at Ayase's place.

She felt like her heart was tearing into pieces if she continued to watch the scene. With her very last glance at Tezuka she took and camera and shot perfectly of her beloved with his woman and ran away.

"He's so near, yet so far." She muttered to herself.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka felt there is a presence of flash from a camera. He looked around and he spotted a familiar shoulder length honey brown haired man. His heart was now saying that he must see him. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, he want to touch him, hug him and kiss him but it was now too late. Ever since he rejected Fuji, he regrets what he had done to him. He swore to himself that he is a coward. After all those years of not seeing Fuji he missed his smiles, his endless teasing session and most of all his presence beside him no matter what happened he's still there supporting him. He admitted to his very own self that he is such a big idiot for rejecting that precious tensai.

Without any thought he followed Fuji not caring whether Ayase will follow him or not.

"Kunimitsu! Where are you going?" Ayase is shouting while she is running with all her strength but eventually she gave up. Because of his tennis practices his speed increased and it's impossible for his girlfriend to follow him.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Fuji walked inside their house crying. She closed the door, walked to the living room, and sit on the floor, crying. It seems that their house is empty and she was very thankful because she can cry until her heart is content.

While the memories of the past is flowing inside her head, she hear the doorbell rang and too much of his dismay she didn't even bother to open it.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka reached the home of the Fujis'. He is prayed that they are still there. He rang the doorbell several times but there is no response. His patience is now leaving him and he entered the house.

He opened the front door and to his surprise that it is very dark inside and the house is opened. The lights are off and it seems that there is no one home in there. He was about to leave when he heard a sob. There, he saw his beautiful angel, crying. Fuji looks like a broken doll, hugging his knees and crying hard.

"F-Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"T-Tezuka?! H-How did you get here? Why are you here?"

Tezuka blushed because of embarrassment. "The door is open and I-I came to see you."

"W-why?"

"I-I wanted to say sorry."

"F-for *sobs* for what?"

"For rejecting you."

"It's okay Tezuka." Fuji gave him a fake smile but unfortunately Tezuka noticed it.

"Will you stop faking that smile? I-I came to say I'm sorry for rejecting you years ago. I'm a coward Fuji. I can't say I-I love you too that time because I'm confused . But time goes by, when you left, I felt so lonely. I really missed you and when you also left that was the time father engaged me with a total stranger." Tezuka confessed it.

"Don't make lies Tezuka just last night. You said that you love me but you are drank that time."

Tezuka defended himself. "I may be drank but I am not a liar Fuji." Tezuka said seriously.

Fuji couldn't really believe her ears. Tezuka confessed the truth. She even cried harder and she stood up to hug Tezuka tightly.

Tezuka returned the hugged. "Do you know how much I wanted to hear that from you?"

Tezuka is very guilty that time. He hurt Fuji so much. "I'm so. I'm so sorry." He muttered at Fuji's hair.

Without any words, Fuji kissed Tezuka passionately. Fuji wrapped her arms around Tezuka's neck while Tezuka's arms around her perfectly curved waist to deepen the kiss, both of them are drowned in the kiss.

When they felt that their lungs need air, they have no choice but to break the kiss. "I love you Kunimitsu." Fuji is now crying because of happiness.

"Hn. I love you too."

They smiled at each other saving every moments of the day.

**To be continued.**

**AN: Stop for now. **

**I'm back again. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. *smiles***

**Like this page on facebook: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Here's the link:**

** .com-/-POTRPPF**

**Just remove the dash symbol (-). **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I think I will finish this story first before the Love in school days. xD **

**My mind is not yet settling the next plot for the next chapter of that fic.**

**So please bear with it. Btw, like this page on FB: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Here is the link: **** -book.c-om-/-POTRPPF**

**Just remove the dash symbol (-). **

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 9**

"F-Fuji?" Tezuka asked.

"T-Tezuka?! H-How did you get here? Why are you here?"

Tezuka blushed because of embarrassment. "The door is open and I-I came to see you."

"W-why?"

"I-I wanted to say sorry."

"F-for *sobs* for what?"

"For rejecting you."

"It's okay Tezuka." Fuji gave him a fake smile but unfortunately Tezuka noticed it.

"Will you stop faking that smile? I-I came to say I'm sorry for rejecting you years ago. I'm a coward Fuji. I can't say I-I love you too that time because I'm confused . But time goes by, when you left, I felt so lonely. I really missed you and when you also left that was the time father engaged me with a total stranger." Tezuka confessed it.

"Don't make lies Tezuka just last night. You said that you love me but you are drank that time."

Tezuka defended himself. "I may be drank but I am not a liar Fuji." Tezuka said seriously.

Fuji couldn't really believe her ears. Tezuka confessed the truth. She even cried harder and she stood up to hug Tezuka tightly.

Tezuka returned the hugged. "Do you know how much I wanted to hear that from you?"

Tezuka is very guilty that time. He hurt Fuji so much. "I'm so. I'm so sorry." He muttered at Fuji's hair.

Without any words, Fuji kissed Tezuka passionately. Fuji wrapped her arms around Tezuka's neck while Tezuka's arms around her perfectly curved waist to deepen the kiss, both of them are drowned in the kiss.

When they felt that their lungs need air, they have no choice but to break the kiss. "I love you Kunimitsu." Fuji is now crying because of happiness.

"Hn. I love you too."

They smiled at each other saving every moments of the day.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka and Fuji are now in a relationship. They let their friends know it but unfortunately, Fuji's real gender is not yet revealed to Tezuka. She wanted to surprise him with it that he is not a gay.

The new lovebirds are walking in a park side by side and hand in hand. It was very peaceful and both of them are very thankful that Kami-sama let their feelings shown to each other.

"Ne Kunimitsu, do you love me?" Fuji asked. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at that question because Fuji already knew what he will say.

"Why are you asking me if you already knew it?" Instead of answering he asked his lover that question.

"I just felt I like it." With that Fuji chuckled. It made Tezuka smile seeing Fuji happy and smiling genuinely.

While they are walking, some reporters spotted them and hurriedly approached to asked the questions that they don't want to be asked.

"Oh it's tezuka Kunimitsu!" One of the reporters said.

"And Fuji Syuusuke too!"

A woman asked them. "Are both of you in a relationship?" She asked. The two lovebirds looked at each other in horror because both of them are afraid to ruin the one's reputation. They are very thankful that the crowd didn't notice their holding hands, so while they had the chance they part with each other and decided to deny their relationship even though it hurts for the both of them.

"No. We're not in a relationship. We're just friends in middle school." Fuji smiled at the reporters and erased their curious looks on their faces. She looked at Tezuka's face and she saw the hurt expression in his eyes. She felt the same but it is the only way to continue their relationship without anyone ruining it.

When the reporters already left they decided to go to Tezuka's apartment to have their privacy.

"Here come in." Tezuka said in a lovingly tone. It made Fuji fell for him more when he is using that tone.

"Arigatou Kunimitsu-chan." She teased.

They made their way to the living room to watch movies. Tezuka lied on Fuji's laps while she is caressing his hair.

"Ne Kunimitsu." She said while caressing Tezuka's hair.

"What is it my love?"

Fuji giggled at his address to her. ""I want to take a bath. Where is the bathroom?" She asked.

"It's over there." He pointed the white door.

"Can I borrow some shirt and shorts to you?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow because he knew that all his clothes were oversized to Fuji.

"Sure."

"Arigatou!" With that Fuji gave him a quick kiss on his lips and whispered on his ear. "Wait for me. I will give you a very big surprise." She whispered seductively.

Tezuka wandered what surprise is it. Fuji decided that she will tell him the truth. She will tell him that she is a girl and not a man.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

After 15 minutes in the bathroom, she didn't even bother herself to bind her big breasts and thank goodness because of Tezuka oversized shirt to her it is not noticeable.

She walked to the living room where her lover is.

"Ku-nim-mitsu!" She said playfully. It is like a music to his ear whenever she is saying his name in that cute way.

"Let's go to your room so I can give my surprise to you." She said. Tezuka raised an eyebrow because of that. What is that surprise and it requires them to go to his room?

He sighed in defeat, knowing that he can't win an argument with her. They went to his room and once they are already in it, Fuji ordered him to sit on his bed.

"Sit there." She pointed on the bed.

Tezuka just followed her command and sit. When he is already settled on the bed, Fuji sat on his laps, her arms are wrapped on his neck and Tezuka is now already blushing like a mad.

Fuji kissed his lips and his neck. Then she guided Tezuka's arms to cup her breast telling him that she is a girl.

Tezuka is very shocked when his hands pressed something soft.

"W-what is this Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked as his eyes widened.

Fuji just giggled she lifted up her shirt. Tezuka's eye widen at what he saw. A real woman's chest is now facing him. What the heck is going on?!

"Sy-Syuusuke?! You-you're a girl?!" Tezuka stuttered at those words. He can't believe that his lover is actually a woman.

Fuji giggled and nodded at him.

"Hai. I'm a girl." She kissed Tezuka's lips and removed her wig while the two of them are enjoying the moment.

They broke the kiss and so much of Tezuka's surprise he saw a familiar smiling face in front of him.

"Fu-Fuji Syuuri?!" Tezuka can't believe what is really going on! Things are going very fast he can't understand them anymore.

"Yes. Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm Fuji Syuuri you can also say Fuji Syuusuke."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Fuji felt a disappointment in Tezuka's voice.

"Be-because I don't want to ruin our relationship that time and-and I just now had the courage to tell you the truth." Fuji said. She is now at her limitations. Hot tears fell from her angelic face.

Tezuka felt a pang inside him. He was so damn jerk about it. Fuji sacrificed so much for him. He wants to reciprocate it. When she saw Fuji cried, he immediately hugged her tightly and kissed her lips passionately.

When Fuji moaned in the kiss, he quickly pinned her beneath him and went again into a heated kiss.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka Kuniharu, Tezuka Ayana and Ayase Shiroki are inside in the Tezuka family's car to go to Kunimitsu's apartment because of his performance towards his fiance.

_**Flashback**_

_**When Ayase noticed that her fiancé is spacing out. **_

"_**Kunimitsu! Where are you going?" Ayase is shouting while she is running with all her strength but eventually she gave up. Because of his tennis practices his speed increased and it's impossible for his girlfriend to follow him.**_

_**When Tezuka is completely out of her sight, she cried because he's now colder than before. It is true that she's like a fool, she knew that he didn't love her but she can't do anything she loved him very much.**_

_**She put out her cell phone and called Tezuka's father.**_

"_**Moshi moshi? Tezuka Kuniharu speaking"**_

"_**Kuniharu-san." Ayase sobbed.**_

"_**What is it Ayase-san?" **_

"_**Ku-kunimitsu. I think he's having an affair behind my back." She cried.**_

"_**What? That boy!" Kuniharu burst because of anger. He can't believe his own son is having an affair.**_

_**After she said the whole story to Tezuka's father he said they will go to Kunimitsu's apartment on the next day to let his stupid son realized what had he done. **_

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Tezuka Kuniharu slammed the door of his son's apartment because of anger. He saw that there is no trace of his son is his house. When he is about to leave he heard a giggle of a woman. Ayase gasped because of that and Ayana rubbed her back to comfort her. Although Ayana is against this stupid arranged marriage for his son, she decided to keep quiet because his son is now matured enough to find his own happiness even if he will betray his fiancée.

Kuniharu traced the giggle and it came from to his son's bedroom. He opened the door and he saw his Kunimitsu on top of a certain woman. They are kissing passionately and look like they are both drowned in the activity.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He shouted in anger.

Tezuka broke the kiss and looked at the intruder. His eyes widen when he saw his father, mother and Ayase in front of him.

"Fa-father?" He said in horror.

**To be continued…**

**AN: I'll stop for now. **

**I'm not yet doing my assignment. *sighs* **

**Chapter 9 is already done! So happy!**

**like this page on FB: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Here is the link: **** -book.c-om-/-POTRPPF**

**Just remove the dash symbol (-). **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello minna-san! I think this fic is nearing its end I think. Sorry because this is short. After this I will focus on my other one. Please be patient. *smiles***

**Like this page on facebook: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Link: ****ht-tp-:-/-/-w-w-w.-f-ace-book.c-om-/-POTRPPF**

**Just remove the dash symbol (-). **

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 10**

Tezuka Kuniharu slammed the door of his son's apartment because of anger. He saw that there is no trace of his son is his house. When he is about to leave he heard a giggle of a woman. Ayase gasped because of that and Ayana rubbed her back to comfort her. Although Ayana is against this stupid arranged marriage for his son, she decided to keep quiet because his son is now matured enough to find his own happiness even if he will betray his fiancée.

Kuniharu traced the giggle and it came from to his son's bedroom. He opened the door and he saw his Kunimitsu on top of a certain woman. They are kissing passionately and look like they are both drowned in the activity.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He shouted in anger.

Tezuka broke the kiss and looked at the intruder. His eyes widen when he saw his father, mother and Ayase in front of him.

"Fa-father?" He said in horror.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**TEZUKA'S POV**

When I heard my name, I broke the kiss and looked at the intruder. My eyed widen when I saw my father, mother and Ayase. Father looks very angry at what he had seen, I am on the top of my love having an activity with her, Ayase is crying and my mother looks like very happy for me because finally I found the love of my life. I released Syuusuke or shall I say Syuuri and stand before the three of them to explain.

"TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Father repeated his question.

"She's my girlfriend father." I answered desperately.

"GIRLFRIEND?! YOU HAVE A GIRFRIEND EVENTHOUGH YOU HAVE A FIANCEE?" Father shouted to me.

"I know I have a fiancée, but I don't love her. You just pushed her to me ad that marriage!" I talked back to my father. I looked at Ayase and she cried harder when she heard what I said.

"WHY YOU!?" Father controlled his temper. But I can see that anytime he will burst because of anger.

"Umm s-s-sir." This time I heard my love spoke. I think she is very nervous although she encountered my father many times when we are in middle school.

Father looked at her in disgust. He looks like he wanted Syuuri to eat alive so that she will be vanished and I can marry Shiroki-san.

"YOU BITCH!" He said to her. I saw my father raised his hand and slapped her very hard. I saw her crying and she is touching her reddened burning cheek. I hurriedly ran to her to comfort her feeling. She was trembling and in my opinion she wants to shrink or disappear in this scene.

"Why did you do that?!" I shouted at my father. I don't care anymore this time even if he helped my mother to create me but to hurt Fuji Syuuri is very unacceptable!

"She deserved that!" He said to me. I stand up to punch him but a hand stopped me and when I looked at the hand I saw Syuuri.

"M-Mitsu no." She cried. I hugged her very tight to comfort her. She whispered something on my ear and it made me confused.

"I'm s-sorry Mitsu . *sobs* Goodbye." She cried harder.

I totally ignored father, mother and Ayase who are watching us. I don't care. I want Fuji in my arms.

"Wha-What do you mean that?" I asked her in horror. She said goodbye to me but I don't know why.

When I asked her she pushed me away and dashed through the door.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**FUJI'S POV**

I said goodbye to Mitsu because I want to break up with him. This is the best for the all of us. Even if this will hurt forever but I can't stand him fighting with his own family. I will go back to Germany and I will drown myself to my work and it is my only hope to forget him. I'm willing to sacrifice for his own good.

I dashed through the door and ran as fast as I could. I can hear him shouting my name to stop but I didn't listen and ran again and again. My feet brought me to our house, I hurriedly went up to my room and start packing my things. I didn't regret going back home because I saw again my family, friends and my love that I coincidentally meet here again. I'm glad that I finally he returned my feelings for him but all happiness has an end. Tomorrow I decided I will go back to Germany without saying goodbye to any of them. I will just leave a message or text to my family and I will leave.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-The Next Day-**

Tezuka went to Fuji's house at exactly 6 am. He rang the doorbell several times but there's no response. He knew that Fuji's mother was in Chiba because she told him yesterday.

Tezuka dialed Oishi's number wishing to get some informations about his girlfriend.

"Moshi moshi."

"Oishi." Tezuka's deep voice greet Oishi.

"AhTezuka."

"Oishi, do you know Fuji is?"

"Fuji? No. I thought he's with you."

"She's not with me. But thanks. I will hang now."

Tezuka hang the connection and dialed Fuji's number. Unfortunately, she's not answering.

"Syuu where in the world are you?"

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Airport-**

Fuji's flight to Germany will be in five minutes. She already said goodbye to her family members through text. She thought also she will say goodbye to other regulars when she was already in Germany.

She was in her female version so no one will recognize her. She glanced at her wristwatch and it's time to say goodbye to her dear country.

She stepped inside the plane and found herself a seat. She leaned beside the window and cried.

"Sayonara minna. Sayonara Mitsu. I hope you find your happiness."

**To be continued…**

**AN: I am an idiot author.**

**My heart shattered into pieces while I'm writing this chapter. Why am I writing this if I will cry? Baka. xD**

**Hope you like this. Sorry for not updating. I will update Love n School Days soon. Please be patient. *smiles***

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again. I'm back again. **

**What plot do you want for the next chapter of Love in School Days?**

**Like this page on facebook: Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Link: ****ht-tp-:-/-/-w-w-w.-f-ace-book.c-om-/-POTRPPF**

**Just remove the dash symbol (-). **

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 11**

It's been a week since Fuji left Tezuka without any trace. Tezuka's still hoping that she is somewhere in Japan. But unknown to him that Fuji is already in Germany.

Tezuka is still angry at his father because of what he had done to his relationship with Fuji. When he finally found his happiness, it vanished quickly. He drowned himself in playing tennis and did not care about being the heir of their company.

Tezuka is driving is car on the way to his father's company because he was told to come by Kuniharu's secretary. He got bored and turned on the music player and suddenly the song "The Past" played and all of his and Fuji's sweet memories played in his mind. Even though their relationship didn't last, he still hopes that he can find his love and reconstruct their unfinished relationship.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tezuka Company-**

When Tezuka arrived in their company, he immediately parked his car in the parking lot. He entered the building and he was greeted by the employees saying "Good Morning" to him. He just nodded and quickly proceeded to his father's office to get rid of this conversation. He knew that this will be about the marriage.

The elevator ringed and it said that he is already in the third floor, where his father's office was located. He knocked three times and entered the room.

"Father." He said sternly.

Kuniharu stood from his sit and approached his son. "Ah, Kunimitsu."

"I will not be long. I am busy. To be direct, what do you want from me?" Tezuka said seriously. He wanted to leave his father alone. He wanted to shout at him that there is no way he can marry Ayase. He loves Fuji and ONLY FUJI FOREVER. He will not give up until the end.

"If that's what you wish. Ayase and you will be married by next month."

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed. His eyes widen at the sudden declaration of the stupid marriage. He only wants Fuji in the past, present and future!

"Don't be such a child Kunimitsu. The time you marry Ayase-san, our companies will be united and our investments will improve."

"There is no way I will marry Shiroki!" He shouted.

"If I will marry it is Fuji and ONLY FUJI!" Tezuka continued and it made his father angry.

"FUJI? You mean Fuji Syuusuke?!" Kuniharu shouted because of shock. His son loves a man?! What the hell is going in his son?

"Yes!"

"He's a man Kunimitsu! He can't bear an heir!"

"You don't know his true identity!" He shouted and quickly slammed the door. He hated it. Why his father rules his life even his heart? When he can get his freedom to choose?!

Tezuka left their company and went to a park. He was glad that it was not too crowded. He leaned on a tree and buried his face on his palm.

"_Fuji, where are you? I missed you so much. Why did you leave me? It hurts. It's just father, I can defend you to him. You don't have to leave. I love you. When I finally realized my feelings for you and started to created more memories, why it was quickly vanished?" _He thought to himself. A single tear left his right eye.

"I love you Fuji. I missed you so much." He murmured to himself.

Memories flowed from his mind and suddenly his phone rang and hooked it in his pocket. He saw a text message from his mother.

_Kunimitsu, we will have a dinner with Shiroki-san's parents tonight in our house. I want you to come. Please, come and tell them that you are against this marriage. It hurts me seeing you broken. I'm so sorry I can't defend you from your father. Please Kunimitsu, be happy. _

_Mother_

For the first time of this day, he smiled. A genuine smile like Fuji rarely do.

"Arigatou okaa-san." He murmured.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Germany-**

It's been a week since she left him. She missed him so much. She craves for him but she must restrict herself. This is the best for all of them even if it hurts she must endure it. She will not go back again.

"You are working too hard again Fuji." Seaki Kojiroh said.

"Ah, Kojiroh." She smiled at him. Saeki was her boss for almost a year. He took over this company from his father when he died. He was the only one who knew that Fuji's a girl.

"Oh, the Grand Slam will be held on the next two years. I want you to cover it. Take perfect pictures of the players and the scenes!" He exclaimed.

"Saa, Kojiroh's bullying me. You're very mean since you're my boss." She faked her pout. Saeki can help to forget Tezuka even just for a short time.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Tezuka Residence-**

Tezuka came to their house to settle everything. He will make everything clear to all of them.

He entered the house and he was greeted by his mother. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Konbanwa okaa-san."

"Konbanwa desu Kunimitsu. I hope you will do well tonight."

"Hai. Arigatou okaa-san"

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Dining Room-**

The Tezuka Family and the Shiroki Family are now gathered in the dining table. They ate in silence and Kuniharu broke it when he said something regarding about the marriage.

"Ehem.. I just want to be both of you, Kunimitsu and Ayase-san that your marriage will be next month. It is now settled. Your parent's Ayase-san agreed with it." Kuniharu said.

Ayase's parents nodded and smiled at her when she looked at them with puzzled look.

"No" Tezuka said softly.

"Com again Kunimitsu-kun?" Ayase's father asked.

"I said NO." Tezuka said sternly. Ayase's parents looked at Kuniharu with angry face.

"Kunimitsu!" Kuniharu stood from his sit and about to slap his son but he was stopped by Ayana to let Kunimitsu speak what is in his heart.

"Ayana let go off me!" Kuniharu hissed.

"Kuniharu stop it! Why don't you let Kunimitsu speak what is in his heart!" Ayana said. Kuniharu didn't oppose anymore.

"Father, I don't want to marry Shiroki-san. I already love someone. Her name is Fuji Syuusuke. I know, you knew her as a man but you're wrong. She's actually a girl. She's like an angel, she's pure, innocent and everything. I love her very much. She's the only one I will love. The one I want to be with forever. Why are you always interfering with this affair? I have a right to choose who will be my wife! I know you raised me to be an ideal son but now it is time for you to stop about this matter. There is no way I will marry Shiroki-san. I'm sorry."

Kuniharu sat back on his sit because of his son's words. He was really speechless about it. He knows that he wants the best for him. He realized that he was a selfish father. He is just pushing him to a marriage just because of business.

"Kuniharu, now you heard Kunimitsu, please stop this marriage and let him be happy."

She turned to the Shiroki family and gave them an apologetic bow.

"I'm sorry. This marriage will not happen anymore."

"How dare you to play with my daughter's feelings!" Mrs. Shiroki said. She walked to Tezuka and slapped him very hard.

After slapping him, they left. Tezuka was very relieved on what happened tonight.

"I'm sorry." Tezuka said.

"No Kunimitsu, I was the one who is sorry. I didn't know. I'm selfish son. Sorry. I'm doing it for business's good." Kuniharu said.

Tezuka hugged his father and let his tears flow. He is free. He is finally free. He can now have the chance to be with Fuji but his problem is she is nowhere to find.

"Arigatou otou-san."

"Go and live happy with Fuji-san."

Tezuka released broke the hug from his father and looked at him with a sad face.

"She's missing."

"What?"

"The day you saw us kissing, I think she left the next day."

"I'm very very sorry son."

"I'll never give up father. I will find her no matter what."

"Hn. That's my son."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AN: Stop right here. **

'**Til my next update.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry for disappearing. I got so busy in school and I need to review for entrance exams too. I'm really really sorry. **

**By the way, can you give me some advises on how to write an MPREG and tragedy stories?**

**PM me with your suggestions. Thank you. *smiles* **

**Like this page on Facebook : Prince of Tennis Roleplay Page**

**Link : -bo-ok.c-om/POTRPPF**

**Just remove the dash (-) sign.**

**Thank you very much! :D**

**This will be the last chapter of this story I think. xD **

**Enjoy! Thank you for supporting. I'll work on my Love in School Days. Sorry for the long wait. **

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Chapter 12**

**Two years later…**

Two years already passed and there's no change. Still Tezuka can't find where his beloved are. He already called the regulars, friends overseas and even Syuuri's family but no luck. She's nowhere to be found. It seems that she already given up. He can't accept it. He can't accept the fact that the reason of his heart suffering was just a stupid marriage.

Even though he undergoes in an emotional problem he must not let his tennis get affected. He's still practicing for the Grand Slam. He plans to win this match and dedicate it to Fuji. He knew that once he became the champion, he will be interviewed after that and it will be showed worldwide. He will tell to the public that this success is because of a Fuji Syuuri, the love of his life. He's hoping that she is watching and she will return to his arms again.

"It's been been two years Fuji." He told the photograph of Fuji when they are still in middle school. She is smiling as always like an angel. Tezuka sighed. "My feelings for you didn't change. The more we are apart it's making me to love you more." He kissed the photograph and held it close to his chest. "I missed you so much."

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Germany-**

Fuji looked at the calendar of her phone. She was sitting on a bench in a park alone. Two years already passed since she left him. She left her home, her family, friends and especially her love. But she must endure it. It will be the best for the both of them even if it hurts. She's willing to sacrifice for Tezuka's good. Her heart can't bear it if she saw Tezuka to be disowned by his father.

She felt warm tears fell from her tears. "I missed you so much Tezuka." She whispered on the wind as it plays with the strands of her hair.

"My instincts are correct. You're here." Saeki said. He pats Fuji's head and sat beside her.

Fuji looked at him surprised and immediately wiped her tears. "Geez Kojiroh! You surprised me!" Fuji pouted.

"So this is why you're not at office huh." Saeki raised an eyebrow and chuckled playfully. "I know you missed them and him." He said and offered his shoulder to Fuji to lean on."

"I missed him so much Kojiroh but I can't go back." Fuji said as she leaned on Saeki's shoulder.

"Don't worry, he'll be here in two months, remember? Grand Slam is pretty near eh? I want you to capture every move he will do if you will not do that you will treat me every day." Saeki said playfully to make her smile.

"Mou, you meanie Kojiroh." Fuji pouted but eventually it was placed by sadness.

"But I don't think I have the courage to do that. After what I did, I think he already moved on." Fuji said.

"Think positively my dear. If you want to be happy you must do what my assigned to you and enjoy it."

With that Saeki stood up and left her.

"Arigatou Kojiroh." For the first time of that they she let out a genuine smile.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**Two months later…**

Tezuka walked out from the plane. The trip was very tiring but this day is just starting because he was barged by the fans, reporters and photographers. They are here to have his autograph and comments.

"Tezuka-kun! Kyaa!" One of his fangirls exclaimed. She can't believe that the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu is in front of her.

"Tezuka-kun! Are you prepared once again for this season?" The reporter said.

"Ah. I will try my best to win once again." Tezuka said straightly.

"What are/is your secret to win?" The reporter said again.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!" He said.

"Kyaaaaa! Tezuka-kun kakkoi!" His fangirls said. He said it again. He said his famous catchphrase and it made his fangirls' heart melt.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**-Fuji's Place-**

Syuuri saw the news this morning. He's now here. Tezuka is here. She must be very careful for him not to notice her. She must keep this secret until the end of Grand Slam.

"Saa, although I miss you but I can't allow to be hurt again. It is alright if I'm the only one who will suffer." With that she turned off the television and readied herself to go shopping.

She let her hair down and put some silver hairpins to tuck her bangs. She put some light make-up and lipstick too to be distinguished as a girl. She wore her skinny jeans and a simple shirt that was fit to her and hugging her figure perfectly. She took her favourite red flat doll shoes and favourite cream coloured bag and left.

She went to a mall to buy a new camera and new equipment for her currently using. She was not distinguished as Fuji Syuusuke because of this girly look.

When she is already in her favourite camera equipment store, she saw a familiar figure standing outside. It was like five feet far from the store. When the stranger turned around, she took a step backward and clenched her hands into fists.

"Ku-Kunimitsu." She said. _He must not see me! He musn't! _She thought. She hurriedly left the store and didn't care if he recognize her or not.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

When Tezuka turned around he saw a familiar figure. _I-It can't be. F-Fuji?! Is that really you? If yes, thank Goodness. I finally found you. _He thought.

When he saw the familiar figure exit the store he immediately followed it. _At last! Fuji we will be together again._ He thought.

"Tezuka-kun! Where are you going?" His bodyguard asked him.

"Aki-san, let's follow that woman! She must be my girlfriend." With that he ran without waiting for his bodyguard's answer. Aki-san just followed him.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

Fuji turned around and to her surprise Tezuka is running to catch up with her. She walked very fast and hid in the heavy crowd. When she found an elevator she immediately took the opportunity and pressed the button to take her to fifth floor. She sighed in relief when she escaped that scene.

_**Tezuka's side… **_

Tezuka was very disappointed when he missed them figure. He was very sure that it was Fuji. _How can I be so careless? She's very near to me but now she's gone. _He thought. He sighed and facepalmed thinking about the past.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

**AN: Sorry for this I'm gonna fast forward my story.**

**-Grand Slam-**

**Finals (Tezuka vs. XXX)**

The crowed are now very nervous including Fuji. The score is 6-6. And it is just a point for Tezuka to claim the Title again.

His opponent served the ball with all his might but Tezuka returned it easily. Fuji didn't let out a chance to not take the scene. It was very amazing that Tezuka improved more these past years. He is now stronger than before.

The opponent smashed the ball and Tezuka used his famous Tezuka zone and Zero Shiki drop shot for the winning point. He won. He won once again.

The crowd shouted in his victory and all the reporters and photographers approached the court for the words before the committee give him the medal and the trophy.

"Omedetou Tezuka-kun!" The reporters said. Many flash of cameras made him blind but he didn't mind it. He was used to it.

"Ah arigatou."

"What are you reasons to made on the top again, Tezuka-kun?" A reporter asked.

Tezuka took a deep breath because this is it. This is his chance to seek for the attention of Fuji.

"This game was because of Kami-sama, my family and most especially my love of my life."

"You have a girlfriend Tezuka-kun?"

"Yes. She is very cheerful, angelic or I can say perfect. But she left me two years ago…"

Fuji's body trembled because of what she is hearing now. Her breath became rapid and she's not letting her tears to fall.

"Yes. She is very cheerful, angelic or I can say perfect. But she left me two years ago. She wished for my happiness but my happiness was her. I felt so down these past years. So I decided to dedicate this game for her. I hope you are watching this interview because this game was for you, Fuji Syuuri." Tezuka said. His fans are shocked because he had a girlfriend and the others are sobbing because of the story.

Fuji stood up and ready to leave when her colleague asked her "Where are you going Fuji Syuusuke-kun?"

Fuji didn't care and just walked continuously.

Tezuka was alarmed at that question. _Fuji?! Fuji?! Fuji was here?!_ He thought. Then he looked at the source of the voice and he saw a familiar figure with a honey brown hair walking away from the court. He immediately ran towards the figure and hugged it from behind.

"Do you know that I missed you so much? I was a like a lost child when you left me. Please to ever leave." He whispered on the stranger's ear.

"I'm sorry." Fuji sobbed and turned around to hug Tezuka. Tezuka wasted no time and cupped her chin to kiss her.

The crowd was very shocked because they don't get it. A while ago, Tezuka said that he is in love with a certain Fuji Syuuri but he is now kissing Fuji Syuusuke.

"Tezuka-kun? You said a while ago that you are love with a certain Fuji Syuuri but now you are kissing Fuji Syuusuke. Are you a gay?" A confused reporter asked.

Both of them chuckled and looked at each other. "Maa, sorry for keeping this for so long." Fuji said. Then she removed her wig and let her waist length honey brown hair hang in there.

The jaws of the audience dropped on the ground. The Fuji Syuusuke that they know was actually a girl.

"My real name is Fuji Syuuri and I am a girl. Please don't hate me from leaving your Tezuka Kunimitsu." She said playfully.

**^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^**

AN: I'm gonna fast forward again. I'll not include the marriage scene.

Fuji and Tezuka are running happily on a shore. They played, they splashed and teased each other. It is like a fairy tale. Everything is perfect. After those sufferings there is a very happy ending after.

When the sun is now setting down, the looked at each other Tezuka cupped Fuji's face to face her eye to eye and he slowly lowered his lips to capture her. He kissed her lovingly at the very beautiful sunset scene.

"**I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."**

**THEN END**

**AN: Sorry if that quote didn't match with the story. **

**Thank you so much for those who supported me from the beginning 'til the end.**

**I want to create a bittersweet story but I don't know how! :(**

**Ja! **

**-syuumitsu**


End file.
